Prom
by xoamyc
Summary: Drew and Imogen have been dating for a while, and Drew has something planned for Imogen at prom. Warning: SMUT.


**Hi hi hi. Okay, so I happen to think Drimogen is like the cutest thing ever. **

**This ****takes place at the end of Drew and Imogen's senior year. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, if I did, Eli and Clare would be completely endgame._**

* * *

><p>"Imogen, come on! We're going to be late!"<p>

"I'm almost ready!" Imogen yelled from the bathroom.

Fiona was standing at the door of her condo, un-patently waiting for Imogen to finish getting ready so they could head out for prom. Throughout Fiona's second senior year, Imogen stood by her side every second of it. Her and Imogen had become really close friends the past year. And now they were getting ready together to go to prom, it was like the whole year went by so flawlessly fast for both of them. They both had a great year, and for Fiona that was very rare.

"You don't want to keep Drew and Adam waiting, I'm sure they're wondering where we are right about now!" Fiona said before she put down her purse and made her way across the room, up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

With one knock, the door slung open and Imogen stepped out. Fiona's jaw dropped as she stared back at the girl before her. She had on a black dress that was a little puffy at the bottom, with white lace going around the bottom of the dress as well. Her hair was fixed down, and she had curled it for the first time, Imogen usually wore her hair straight. Imogen looked beautiful, and Fiona almost forgot about the small crush she used to have on her. But this defiantly reminded her of it again.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, twirling around.

"Do you think Drew will like it?" She asked hopelessly. She was used to talking with Fiona about boy stuff, ever since her and Drew started dating Fiona had helped her a lot with their relationship. Though they never really had that many problems.

Fiona snapped back to reality and smiled at her friend. "You look gorgeous, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Fiona gave her a wink and turned around.

"Yeah, he does get kind of touchy sometimes."

"Enough chatter, the limo is waiting outside and I know Adam and Drew are probably getting frustrated."

"Nah, they should know girls like to be... fashionably late." Imogen giggled and they walked out the door and got into the limo.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the Torres house and Drew and Adam got into the limo, both eyeing their girlfriends' beauty.<p>

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Adam said, sitting next to Fiona and giving her a sweet peck on the cheek.

"You too, Imogen."

"Why thank you, Adam Torres." She gave the boy a smile and looked over to her right, where Drew was sitting.

He gave her a smirk and leaned over to kiss her. "You look amazing." He said as the limo drove off. Imogen slightly blushed and smiled.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked, looking down at her dress.

"It's perfect." Drew said and Imogen leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"EHEM." Adam interrupted after about a minute of them kissing. They both looked up in curiosity and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Fiona and I are actually here too, you know." Adam teased.

Drew looked from Adam to Fiona and smirked. "Yeah, you're not bothering us." He teased back and leaned in to kiss Imogen again.

"Guys." Fiona said and Imogen pulled back from the kiss and looked at Drew.

"Maybe later." She winked.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Imogen squealed and her and Fiona both rushed out of the limo in excitement while the guys casually stepped out and followed behind them.<p>

"Dude, what is it about these kind of things that get girls going like that?" Adam asked, looking at their girlfriends in horror.

"Ask them."

Adam looked up at Drew and they both laughed.

"Right, like I'm going to take that chance." Adam joked and they walked inside behind Fiona and Imogen.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

"Are you having fun?" Drew asked against Imogen's ear as they danced slowly.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I always have fun when I'm around you." Drew said, and Imogen's lips curled up into a smile as they danced.

Drew gave Imogen a feeling of comfort. More than any boy has ever given her. Though there weren't many guys in her past, Imogen dated two other boys before Drew. Well, technically one. She didn't officially date Eli, but they fooled around with each other many times before. They kind of stopped hanging out as much once Drew and Imogen became official. But Eli was back with Clare now, so she could ditch him without having to worry about him being alone. They gave each other friendly smiles every now and then, but nothing more.

"This is nice." Imogen commented. Drew moved his eyes to her and gave her a sweet smile. "Can I show you something?" Drew asked, and Imogen gave him a slightly confused look and nodded her head, wondering what he could be talking about.

Drew smiled and grabbed Imogen's hand, leading her across the dance floor and the recent song playing turned from slow to fast and everybody started switching positions and dancing in a different rhythm.

They bumped into a few different people trying to leave the floor. Imogen squeezed her small body past the groups of crazy teenagers and was bumped into harshly and pushed into, of course, Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli turned around with an annoyed look on his face until he realized who had bumped into him.

"Imogen." Eli greeted her, turning his gaze to Drew who was standing close on Imogen's right side. "Drew." Clare showed up on his side, wearing a white dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"Eli, sorry about that." Imogen said, latching onto Drew's arm.

"It's not a big deal, you look really nice." Eli said friendly.

"Thanks." She said, looking down at the dress that she loved so much.

"Oh, Hey Clare. I didn't see you there." Imogen smirked, and Clare slightly glared at her. "You look nice too." Imogen said in a perky way. She didn't hate Clare, but something about her made it fun to annoy her, so she did. Deep down she knew that's why Eli didn't hang around her much anymore, because Clare hated Imogen and probably forbided him to talk to her. But she didn't mind that much, Eli was in her past and she had Drew now.

"We'll be going now, have a nice prom." Imogen raised her hand and playfully saluted them and pulled Drew along.

They finally made it off the dance floor, and Drew began to laugh. "Why are you like that to Clare?"

"It's fun." Imogen giggled a little and turned to face him. "What did you want to show me, Drew Torres?" She smiled innocently up at him and Drew smirked, remembering what they'd left the dance floor for.

"Patience, m'lady."

Imogen rolled her eyes playfully as Drew grabbed her arm and brought her along.

They walked outside the building and their limo, well, Fiona's limo was sitting outside. He walked towards it, pulling Imogen along by her arm and she giggled.

"Drew Torres, you mean you brought me all the way out here, so we could go back to the limo?" She smirked, knowing her boyfriend had something else planned, she didn't know exactly what, though.

Drew grinned and opened the door, motioning for Imogen to get inside.

Once she was in, Drew climbed in behind her and watched his girlfriend look around her in shock. Luckily, Fiona had managed to get one of the larger limos, so Drew had slipped a few bucks to the driver to fix it up a little while they were inside the school.

There were a few candles lit, the small flat screen played romantic music, and there was a forest of flowers sitting next to a small, comfortable pallet lied out on the floor of the limo.

"How-

"How'd I do it?" Drew finished, and she turned around to look at her boyfriend, who had a smile plastered across his beautiful face. "I just did it." He smirked and she smiled, still in shock.

"Wow, this is so amazing." She let her gaze meet Drew's and gave him a genuine smile. Drew returned the smile, "I wanted tonight to be special for you." He said and Imogen smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, kind, and patient. Imogen's lips slightly parted, and Drew quickly parted them with his tongue and it darted inside her mouth, making Imogen moan into the kiss. This sped things up a bit, and the kiss grew more sloppy and intense.

Imogen slowly drifted backwards, gently landing with her back on the pallet. Drew smirked and moved down to straddle her, and let his tongue explore every part of her mouth. His hands wandered down her body, slowly caressing her skin, making soft moans spill from her mouth. His hand made it's way to her thigh, and he caressed it slowly, feeling her body arch up at his touch.

His lips worked sloppily over hers as they kissed. Their tongues played battle with each other and Drew's lips quickly moved to Imogen's jaw, leaving open mouth kisses all over the skin there, then kissed his way down her throat and reached her neck. He kissed her soft skin, Imogen moving her head to the side a little giving him more room to work on her neck. He kissed her neck hungrily and moans spilled from her mouth, loving the sensation running throughout her entire body.

His hand crept up her body and he cupped her breast through her dress, making her arch up slightly. He caressed her softly and moved his lips back up to hers, pushing his tongue against hers then every now and then kisses her jaw line.

Imogen was moaning from his simple touches, and Drew loved how he had this power over his girlfriend. He leaned up and met her gaze, her lust filled eyes looked into his and Drew moved to the side of her and started moving her dress up, Imogen leaning up a little to help pull it off. He lifted it up over her head, leaving her now in only her underwear. Drew eyed his girlfriends body and smirked, crawling back on top of her and straddling her again.

This time he looked into her eyes, and he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"My my, Drew Torres. I'm starting to think you planned this from the beginning." Imogen said, her lips curled up into a cocky smile as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Something like that. But are you complaining?" Drew wiggled his eye brows at her and she smirked.

He leaned down and began kissing her roughly again, his hands moving over the skin on her stomach. His hand moved up and cupped her breast over her bra and Imogen gasped. He slipped his hand under her and skillfully unclasped her bra, moving it to the side out of their way, leaving Imogen's bare chest exposed to him.

He wasted no time in scooped down, taking her into his mouth, greedily nipping and sucking on her breast. Imogen moaned out in pure bliss as he did this, and his tongue swirled around her nipple, sending bolts of pleasure running throughout her body. His hand reached up and caressed the neglected breast, his mouth still working furiously on the other one. His fingers roughly twisted her nipple, and Imogen's chest arched up, her letting out a slight scream. He smirked at that action, and moved his mouth to her other breast and repeated the same actions as he did on the other one.

Moans spilled from Imogen's mouth, and she could feel a familiar feeling between her legs, and her hips jerked up from the feeling as if begging for more from him. Drew took that as a sign and began to kiss down her stomach, gently sucking her skin into his mouth as he moved down, not letting one spot un-touched or kissed as he made his way down to her thighs. She could feel the heat boiling from between her legs, and the closer he got to her center the more frustrating it was beginning to get. He kissed up her thigh, then moved to the other and began to kiss and suck, knowing it was driving her crazy.

"Drew, s-stop teasing me," Imogen begged and he smirked against her skin, ignoring her statement and continued to kiss the skin on her thighs. She whimpered and jerked her hips up, and Drew smirked once more. His tongue started to flick against her clit over her underwear, and Imogen cried out in pleasure. He continued this, making the girl underneath him squirm and beg for more.

"Drew! N-not like that.." Imogen drifted off with her last sentence, and Drew moved up to look at her.

"How would you prefer me to do it then, Moreno?" He asked huskily against her lips, waiting for her to answer. She only moaned, trying to jerk her hips up for any kind of friction. Drew crushed his lips over hers, kissing her hard as he moved his hand down her body and rubbed his fingers over her center.

"Oh!" She cried out, separating their lips. "Are you gonna answer me?" He growled, pressing his fingers hard against her clit through her underwear.

"Take them off, Drew. P-please." Imogen whimpered and jerked her hips up again. Drew smirked and made his way down her body again, placing his head between her legs.

"See, was that hard?" Drew smiled at her and she glared, watching him as he removed her underwear and discarded them. He wasted no time, and his head moved down and he latched his lips onto her wet folds. Imogen cried out in pleasure as he gave her folds long licks, making her body tense up with this action. He pushed his tongue as far into her as he could, plunging it in and out as she chanted his name. He moved his tongue faster inside of her and groaned at the feeling, feeling an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He moved his hand down to fix himself, getting in a better position.

His lips soon latched onto her clit and began to suck on the sensitive skin, purring against it, making Imogen moan louder.

"O-ohh!" Imogen moaned, feeling the vibration within.

Her legs parted further apart, and her walls began to clench and un-clench. He sucked on her sensitive skin, feeling her getting closer to her climax. He moved his mouth away and Imogen whimpered, but the feeling was suddenly replaced by Drew's index finger. Imogen moaned at the new feeling and Drew moved his finger fast and hard, her walls closing tight around his finger, making it harder for him. He quickly slipped another finger inside and pumped them in and out hard, moving his head down to take her clit into his mouth. This sent her over the edge, and Imogen's orgasm ripped out of her intensely. Her whole body shook, and Drew's fingers increased the speed, helping her ride it out.

Her body started to relax from the sensation, and she leaned up to look at Drew who was smirking down at her. She gave him a seductive smile and crushed her lips over his, moving him to lie down so she could straddle him this time.

She crawled on top of him and smirked. "You're a little over dressed." She commented, seeing Drew didn't shed any clothes while they were there. Drew leaned up and took off his vest, then unbuttoned his white shirt and pulled it over his head. Imogen eyed him as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with her boxers. Once he was finished discarding his clothes he looked at Imogen and she wasted no time pushing him back and straddling him again. Imogen kissed him roughly and bit down on his lower lip making Drew groan. She kissed down to his neck and sucked furiously on the skin there, not caring that there was probably going to be a noticeable mark there later on.

Imogen could feel his member rubbing up against her thigh and she moaned into his neck at the feeling. She began to grind herself against him, her center rubbing over Drew's member and they both moaned from the friction they were getting from each other. Imogen slid down Drew's body and without any warning at all, she took Drew's shaft into her mouth and gave it a long, hard suck.

"Fuck!" Drew cried out in surprise and pleasure, feeling Imogen's mouth around him.

She removed her mouth and began to give him teasingly slow strokes, paying him back for what he did to her. Drew panted quietly and Imogen smirked, pumping her fist up and down slowly.

"Damn, Imogen." Drew moaned, pleasure boiling up inside him. "Faster." He breathed and she obeyed, giving him a few fast strokes making him hiss, but then slowed her pace down again and he sighed in annoyance.

Imogen didn't care, though, she was paying him back for how he'd tease her, and it was quite amusing to her as well. She smirked and Drew looked up at her, their eyes meeting each others. "You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't torture me this way." Imogen purred, slowing her strokes down even more, giving his cock a soft squeeze every time her hand would reach the top. Drew groaned and laid back, realizing he would have to go along with Imogen's games, though he couldn't complain about it, because he did the same to her.

She continued to stroke him slowly, then she figured he'd had enough torture and began to pump her fist up and down at an erratic pace, noticing Drew's breathing picked up as she did so. Drew hissed every time she would squeeze the head of his shaft when her hand would reach it, his cock growing harder with each of her stokes.

"Does this feel better?" Imogen asked teasingly and before he could answer she dipped down and took him into her mouth again, taking in as much of him as she could. Drew let out a loud sexy moan, surprising Imogen. She fit a little over half of him in her mouth, and began to move her head up and down at a slow pace and stroked what wouldn't fit into her mouth with one of her free hands. She moved her head down as far as she could and gave him a long hard suck, letting her tongue flick out and lick the tip of his cock, pre-cum spilling out from it. She sucked on the tip and stoked the rest of his shaft, driving Drew crazy.

"Fuck, Imogen." Drew moaned and felt himself coming closer to reaching his peak.

His hips jerked up to meet Imogen's strokes and she moved her hand rapidly up and down in a twisted motion. Drew soon let out a loud moan as he came, and his body tensed up then started to relax again.

Imogen leaned up in accomplishment and crawled back on top of him, slamming her lips onto his and kissed him harshly, feeling herself grow more and more turned on.

He wasted no time in flipping her over and lifting her legs up around his waist, positioning his member between her folds.

Imogen moaned as Drew pushed the tip in agonizingly slow, then pulled back out, not going in completely yet. He rubbed the tip of his shaft over Imogen's clit, making her moan and jerk her hips up to press him harder over her sensitive flesh.

She bit down on her lip harshly, looking up at Drew, waiting for his next move. Drew smirked at her and slammed himself inside her without warning, making her moan loudly. He pulled back out slowly and slapped her clit lightly with the head of his cock, making her reach up and squeeze her own breast, her body begging for more attention.

Not being able to take the annoying frustration anymore, Drew slowly pushed all the way inside Imogen and let out a moan. He began to thrust inter her, starting to move at a slow pace, then picking up more erratically.

"Mmm, yes." Imogen moaned, her eyes shut from the sensation. Drew began to pick the pace up even more and thrust deeply and hard into his girlfriend, making her eyes shoot open and moan loudly. Her hips jerked up to meet his thrust and their bodies worked together at an erratic pace. Drew pushed inside her deeper, touching the spot inside Imogen that drove her insane.

"OH." Imogen moaned and reached down to rub her clit as she felt heat boil up inside her abdomen, getting closer to her climax.

Moans filled the limo as their bodies worked flawlessly together. They soon finished and Drew collapsed on top of Imogen, both teens breathing heavily as their bodies relaxed against each others and they came down from their high.

"Wow.." Imogen breathed and looked up at Drew, smiling sweetly at him.

Drew smiled and kissed her cheek. He bit his lip and hesitantly opened his mouth then shut it. Imogen look up at him in wonder.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly, hoping she didn't do something wrong.

"Nothing - It's just, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, and it was the whole reason why I did this for us tonight and it's-

Imogen smiled and placed her finger over Drew's mouth, silencing his rambling.

"What?" Imogen questioned again, waiting for Drew to say something that actually made sense.

"I love you, Imogen." Drew said and looked into her eyes, then broke their gaze, his thoughts getting the best of him as he waited for some kind of response.

Imogen's mouth shot open a little at his words, and soon a warm smile appeared on her face. Her stomach felt funny, but it was a good kind of funny, something she'd never experienced before, but she was loving it.

"You mean," Imogen began, realizing what he had did. "you mean you did all this, because-

"Because I love you. Very much." He said nervously.

A tear built up in Imogen's eye and she smiled, mentally slapping herself for crying but she was just so happy. "I love you too, Drew Torres."

Drew smiled at her and kissed the tear that fell down her cheek away, then moved to her lips and kissed her sweetly, loving every second of it.

Suddenly the doors of the limo were being jerked open, and they both looked up in surprise as Adam and Fiona were staring at them lying on top of each other in horror.

"GUYS!" Drew yelled, a blush appearing on Imogen's face and both Adam and Fiona ran for their lives.

Drew cursed under his breath, but looked at Imogen in curiosity when she stated laughing hysterically. Drew gave her a look then joined in on her laughing when he realized that in an awkward kind of way, the situation was sort of funny. He couldn't let his brother and his girlfriend walking in on them ruin how happy they both were at that moment together.

**...I didn't know how else to end it. Reviews would be lovely. **

**xoxo**


End file.
